<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Nothing You'd Find on 4Chan by viklikesfic (v_angelique)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382063">[Podfic] Nothing You'd Find on 4Chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic'>viklikesfic (v_angelique)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Come as Bondage, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, First Time, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, Kinky Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sharing Fantasies, Tentacle Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to talk about sex with you. And not because I’m not some sort of pure, virginal fucking flower, Tony… no one should know the kind of weird shit I think about, and I’m <i>trying</i> to protect both myself and others through staying celibate, and you just keep <i>pushing</i>.”</p><p>“Uh.” Tony takes in a breath, stares for a moment. And then, because he can’t help it, he opens his mouth. “What kind of weird shit?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Nothing You'd Find on 4Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381355">Nothing You'd Find on 4Chan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic">viklikesfic (v_angelique)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: come. buckets of it. Descriptions of con non-con fantasies. Mention of drugs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Listen &amp; Download:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/16fO23I4fpKQ4vltNHaFdmkF_lLtU_Vzr/view?usp=sharing">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(click to listen and download)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>